kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Drossel Keinz
Drocell Kainz (ドロセル・カインズ Doreeseru Kainzu) was the Mandalay family puppeteer, but died some time ago, coming back as a doll. He appears as the antagonist in the Shard of Hope storyline, but is actually manipulated by someone else. Appearance Even if the character seems to be cold and distant, he fully understands the sadness felt by Elizabeth Middleford, the fiancee of Ciel Phantomhive. His ability to turn his head 180 degrees and move mechanically make us think he would be a puppet. He wears a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers, the symbol that is below his right eye seems to be a fleur de lis. Wearing a blue suit with red ribbons decorated gilt decoration he often wears a music box which sounds strangely like the song "My Fair Lady." Personality While initially appearing to be a cruel man with sadistic tendencies, Grell Sutcliff reveals that the real Drocell Keinz had his soul seized by the Shinigami five years ago, indicating that he was dead. At some point, his body had been reanimated with a temporary soul, and he attempted to go back to work for the Mandalay family. However, his master, Duke Mandalay, had been committed, abandoning his manor, and was not the person controlling or relaying orders to Drocell.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 12 As his doll form had been stuffed with straw, he is unaware of this, and also seems unaware that he is no longer human, which he tries to mitigate by reasoning things out. He is exceptionally loyal to who he thinks is his master, even stumbling with his stuffing falling out to inform him of Grell, Sebastian Michaelis, and Ciel Phantomhive's invasion of the manor. He works hard to fulfill what he thinks is a request to turn anyone into a doll who had come into contact with the Shard of Hope, but this turns out to be him overzealously trying to please his master. The person controlling him, though, seems to think little of him, calling him incompetent and is not sad about his doll dying. He has a tendency to describe people in terms of what materials he would use to make their doll form with, and he puts this into his own version of My Fair Lady. Sebastian later reveals that this song, combined with the music Drocell plays, is used to control the dolls he makes. Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope He first appears chasing down the thief of the Shard of Hope, which comes from the Hope Diamond, and declares that he is not the ring's master. He kills the man, and pushes him into the river. 190px|right|thumb|Drocell and a small army of dolls. The next day, he appears at the Ice Top Market, part of the Frost Fair, and takes notice of Elizabeth Middleford. When the Shard of Hope ends up in her possession, he plays music, attracting him to her, and appears to understand her sadness regarding Ciel and his upcoming birthday. He offers anything in his store to her - from dolls to lamps - but then states that the best gift would be her. He is seen making her into a doll, commenting that he is using wax and stone. Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, and Pluto invade the Mandalay manor in order to retrieve her. Once they are inside, he uses the dolls, made from the kidnapped children, to attack them. However, when Sebastian questions what he is made of, this startles him, allowing Sebastian to take him out with relative ease. Even when stabbed with an ax in the head, he struggles to his feet to inform his master of their invasion. However, he does not get very far into the room before falling to the ground and dying. Quotes *(To Elizabeth) "Therefore, I reason for a superior present to be given to a very dear person, the most suitable thing would be your very self." *"Ciel Phantomhive, you are incredibly beautiful. Therefore, I will have to make you into a doll that befits such beauty." *"I reasoned that I was supposed to be human. However, lately, termites seem to be falling out my ears." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters